User blog:BeoBlade/YGO x GE - Oneshot: May Exodia be with you
"I thought... I thought I've killed you" ... The man said after seeing his brother from years ago, the two mans were riding in their Duel Runners, talking with each other. "You? Killing me? Dont make me laugh, I only allowed you to live! Thomas!... but stay calm, I can let you live, you can always join me, we can reign together. You'll be finally with her, again!" - The other man said, briefly taking his Duel Disk on set and almost ignoring his brother. Altough the other main, known as Thomas replied "Joining!? YOU!? Dont fool me Matt. She abandoned me, I dont care! I will never join you, I will kill you!!" Matt just smiled, while taking his Deck on set, while waiting to Thomas do the same but he needed to say "I am forgiving you, Thomas. If you join me, we can reign! We can Reign even other cardgames like Cardfight Vanguard! MH!!" - Thomas got his Duel disk on set and had an answer "I'll never join you!!! NEVER!!!".. "Then, let's start, Thomas." - Matt said, so as both screamed at the same time what would be the last phrase. "RIDING DUEL!! ACCELERATION!!" -First Speed Counter added-, both was trying to reach the max speed of their Duel Runners, to reach the ultimate Delta Oracle Accel Cells. Thomas got the first turn. "MY TURN! DRAW!!!" - he said, his Duel Runner was going in a insane speed but that didnt sounded to be a problem for him, took a while but he said "Special Summon!! The Flying Aragami, Zygote (LV4 - Winged-Beast - Dark - ATK: 1800 - DEF: 100)!!" - "Zygote can be special summoned if there arent any cards on my Spel/Trap Card Zone!!. Now I normal summon Land Aragami, Ogretail (LV4 - Beast - Dark - 2000 ATK - 1000 DEF) on attack position!" "huh, two Aragamis in the same turn, that is impressive for a kid like you, Thomas" - Matt said but Thomas wasnt even listening to him, then he did the move "I activate Ogretail's Effect! When there is another "Aragami" monster on the field, I can draw up to 3 cards and we take 500 damage for each Monster I draw!" - Matt got surprised by his reckless actions, but he couldnt stop Thomas. "First Draw: Speed Spell - God Arc Support - FoxBlade EX" "Second Draw: Speed Spell - Link Support Device - Greed" "third Draw: Missile Aragami - Quadriga!" "AAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!" - both Thomas and Matt screamed, it was the first turn of a 4000 LP duel and they already lost 500 of it's life, but something was wrong. The duel was really hurting them, it was a Dark Signers duel. The person who lost will die. It would be really the last duel of the brothers. Thomas put two set cards on the field and finished his turn. -2nd Speed Counter added-, now it was Matt's turn, before he had to draw, he said "You did a impressive move on there, Tom. But you dont understand, a true duelist can decide wich card will be draw!!' - His Deck started to shine, when he made the draw, he started laughing nevertheless, so as he finally did his move. "Card Effect Activate!! Speed Spell - THE HORIZON!!", Thomas got instantly shocked, since that was the card he used years and years ago, and he knon exactly what was going to happen. "by paying 1000 LP by turn, all my monsters get the twice of attack and defense and their effects cannot be negated!!" - Matt said, while Thomas was running in hope to reach his blank card, his Accel Aragami, the card Thomas and Matt's dad gave to both. But they never reached the true sight of their blank cards. Matt tough wasnt looking to see those cards, he only cares to destroy Thomas. "I activate the second effect of the Horizon! Paying 500 life points, I can do one additional Normal Sommunon on the turn!" - Thomas known exactly what was going to appear, Matt quickly summoned The Flying Aragami, Zygote and later summoned Ghost garb, Silky (LV3 - Fairy - Light - 000 ATK - 000 DEF). "You are dead, TOM!!!" - Matt said, he started to run his Duel Runner with an incredibly speed, even more faster than Tom's speed. He then says "Now i use my Tuner Silky of level 3 and Zygote of level 4 to synchro Summon!!" "Brighter than everything, create our sleeves upon us! Make the world suffer in your hands, and finds a way to devour the gods!!! SYNCHRO SUMMON, ARISE, OROCHI!!" - Thomas could only get terrified by the new monster Matt used, a LV7 Synchro with 3000 Attack and 2500 Def that became the double by The Horizon effect. But that wasnt the end for Matt: "I use the effect of Crimson Orochi! Once per turn, during either players turn, i can half the attack of this card to draw one more card!! I draw Battle Fader!!" - Matt said, the quickly turned his Duel Runner to see Thomas and started his battle phase to destroy Thomas' Ogretail, that could make something huge in his turn. He set a card and finished his turn. (Thomas: 3700 > 2700) -3rd Speed Counter added-, Thomas was feeling to lose the duel, the didnt thought that Matt could be this overpower. The duel would end and both understand that. Thomas quickly had draw and smiled seeing the new card. "Card activate, Oracle Research! Paying half of my LP (Thomas: 2700 > 1350), I can special summon 1 "AragamI" ritual monster from my deck to the hand sacrificing monsters of my deck equal to it's level or higher!! Ritual Summon, appear,Failed Project: The Aragami God Arc Soldier Ver 0 (LV8 - Beast - Earth - 2222 ATK - 1111 DEF)." - The monster appeared on Thomas' back, staring at Matt, seeing the C.Orochi. Both were pratically fighting each other but it wasnt the battle phase, it was the Resonance. Thomas tough wasnt even seeing that, he was too busy crafting his strategy, only that time he noticed what to do. "This is the lead, if that's how it has to be. Guide me!" - Thomas said, before doing his actions "I tribute Zygote to summon! Missile Aragami - Quadriga (LV6 - Rock - Fire - 2000 ATK - 700 DEF)!!. When he is summoned, I can use 300 of my LP (Thomas: 1350 > 1050) to change his level in 2!!" "Two level 8 huh, what's your plan, Tom?" - Matt said, watching his actions while prepared to destroy him. Thomas was thinking on what to do, "I remember Crimson Orochi's hability... I need to discover... I need to go upon Matt before I lose... damn, I know what to do!" - Thomas thought, he started to run fast as his Duel Runner could, almost reaching Matt's speed. "Matt!! This isnt just a tale that someone wrote!! This isnt just someone's idea someone got while bored! This is our real and last duel, I need to win!!" - Thomas screamed but Matt did not understand what he said, but that was quickly explained by his next action, preparing to Xyz Summon: "I use my Quadriga and God Arc Soldier to create an Overlay Network! XYZ SUMMON!! Appear, the dark hole of nightmares, crush everything on your way, you are the person who opens the world! Imaginary Embrace Aragami: Einherjar (R8 - Beast-Warrior - Fire - 3000 ATK - 0 DEF)!!" "Now I activate my Spell, the Horizon!" - Matt got terrified seeing that Thomas also had that card, it was almost an Mirror Match that both were dueling, their Aragami Decks. Thomas then said "I activate Horizon's Effect! Once per turn, I can pay 1000 LP to all my monsters have the double amount of attack! But I wont lose damage due to Einherjar's effect, detaching one Xyz Material, I can make a Damage Effect turns on against my opponent (Matt: 3700 > 2700)" - Matt almost fall up of his Duel Runner, both duelist couldnt stand up against each other's powers. But Thomas was winning. "Battle Phase!! Einherjar, destroy him!" - Thomas said, but was quickly stopped by Matt "Card effect activate! The Horizon!! I can double the ATK and Def of one monster I control!!" (Matt: 2700 > 1700), but he was didnt saw what was coming, Thomas was in such a high-speed that he was finally managing to unlock his true power. "NO, STOP TOM!!" - Matt yell, trying to stop Thomas from unlocking his blank card, but he understood that he couldnt stop him, the max he could do is walk towards him, trying to also find his blank card. Both are trying to unlock their wish --- They were almost destroying their Duel Runners, both reached the Speed of Sound and got their final and ultimate cards. Both had to smile and continue the duel. Thomas said "ATTACK, EINHERJAR! EXPLOSIVE LANCE!!!" - Both Aragamis were destroyed. But Einherjar effect had to strike. "Now, this is the end, for both of us. Matt., let's see who can take the final damage!?" "When Einherjar is destroyed, both duelists gets their LP to zero, but still can duel until a new damage is taken" (Thomas: 1035 > 0000) (Matt: 1700 > 0000) Both monsters were destroyed, but Matt quickly made his move so as Tom. "When Crimson Orochi is leaves the field, I can banish him from the Graveyard to Special Summon any Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring it's request!! SYNCHRO SUMMON! God Destruction!! Serpent Aragami: Hannibal (LV12 - Divine-Beast - Light - 5000 ATK - 5000 DEF)!!!" "Card Activate! Call of the Haunted! Appear again, Einherjar!" - Thomas said, but for one second Matt thought he was going to win, but when Thomas started his Main Phase 2, his goal was clear. "Now I use my Speed Spell, Demonic-Rank-Up God Force! I can use a Xyz Monster on the field become any Xyz Monster of my Extra Deck ignoring it's request!! I use Einherjar to redo my Overlay Network, now bright as day, wings of Tomorrow, Deusphage Aragami: Susano'o (LV12 - Deusphage - Dark - 5000 ATK - 5000 DEF)!!" "I activate, Speed Spell - Link Support Device - Greed. I can draw 4 cards and skip my next 4 turns!!" Matt didnt understanded what Tom was even trying to do, he was abandoning 4 turns just for some cards to use. All of the cards were traps/Spells and he just set them. "MY TURN, DRAW!!" - matt said, prepared to win the duel, he was only thinking on the duel, his mind became clean. "I put Fake Aragami: Tsukuyomi (PS1) and Fake Aragami: Arda Nova (PS10) on each of my Pendulum Zones! Matt said, prepared to his final strike against Tom. "Pendulum Summon, appear. Silky, Zygote!!" - the duel was running in a insane speed as Matt was trying to finish it, but Thomas wasnt responding, he was juist riding. Nothing more or else. "Synchro Summon, appear, Crimson Orochi!!" - Matt said, but he was preparing a thing much worse. I tribute Crimson Orochi to summon my Normal Monster, Pure Aragami: Yan Zhi! "When Crimson Orochi is leaves the field, I can banish him from the Graveyard to Special Summon any Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring it's request!! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear again, God Destruction!! Serpent Aragami: Hannibal!!!!" two Hannibals in field, with an effect still unknown but with powers equal to Susano'o. Matt then started his Battle Phase. "THIS WILL END, NOW!! Hannibal, destro9y Susa---" his words were poorly destroyed by Thomas, who just said "Card activate, Waboku." Matt just entered in one of Thomas' trap, he still had 4 cards on set, Matt understood that probably they were only created to delay his end. "MY TURN, DRAW!!"- Matt said, since Thomas didnt had his turn, "I activate Tsukuyomi's Effect! Destroying one Synchro Monster from the field. I can Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard! I destroy Hannibal to summon Crimson Orochi!!" "Hannibal effect activate, when this card leaves the field, he can re-appear with 100 more attack!" Thomas was still calm and wasnt even seeing his actions, hewas rather just thinking on how he will end this duel. Matt tough was only thinking ofensive and did it again: "I sacrifice Crimson Orochi and Yan Zhi to Summon Unbound Aragami: Ouroboros (LV9 - Beast - Dark - 3500 ATK - 2800 DEF). "When Crimson Orochi is leaves the field, I can banish him from the Graveyard to Special Summon any Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring it's request!! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear one more time, God Destruction!! Serpent Aragami: Hannibal!" 3 Hannibals, the logic says to Thomas lose, but still he was calm and didnt bother seeing the new Hannibal. Matt enraged decided to attack Thomas, who only said "Your Hannibals, there is a weak point... they cant attack after being ressurected right? Your "God Ressurection" cant work, brother. Card effect, Mirror force!" - Matt grasped, another fall in Tom's trap, but now the 3 Hannibals got 100 more attack. "Stop that, Thomas! DRAW!!!" - matt said, already angry about Beoblade, he only decided to attack istead of doing any other Synchro Sumjmon. But again he was stopped by Beoblade, who only replied "What are you trying to get, Matt? Now, the SpeedCounters are futile for us, you know what I gonna do. Why you continue? Card activate, Mirror Force!!" - Matt got even more angry. "DAMN IT, DRAW!!" - It was Matt's last turn, and again he couldnt even think on a strategy and only decided to attack Thomas, "Stop that, brother. Card activate, Waboku.". Matt could only end his turn. It was finally Thomas' turn, but the same didnt was paying attention on the duel, he was just running with his Duel Runner, it was already morning, they was the entire night dueling. Matt then asked "YOU DONT WANNA DUEL, DONT WANNA WIN OR LOSE, WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE, THOMAS!?" - but Thomas took a while to answer, but then he said "You really didnt saw, brother? When I unlocked... When I unlocked my true power, I finally discovered the truth, Matt. You only need to see it, partner. This duel need to end, but we cant let any of us win, you will go down alongside me, Matt." - but matt couldnt understand what he was saying, not after seeing his hand move. "I'll do, the last move. I activate, Oracle Stab. When this card resolves... we.." - Matt Screamed, with all he got to make Thomas stop, he didnt wanna to finish the duel like that. but he couldnt, "take 500 damage". (Thomas: 0000 > 0000 Lose) (Matt: 0000 > 0000 Lose). Matt finally saw the truth, only after the duel he could see the truth Thomas spoke about. Only after this tie that both saw how silly was the fight, their Duel Runners stopped, to each other. Where are you going now, Thomas? - Matt I dont know, I will do what we were born to do. I will go with the wind, I will walk through every tiny space in this world. I hope you have a good life, but the next time I see you, I will kill you. And we will finally see who would won, Matt. both went in different directions, Matt needed to train to be the best duelist. And Thomas... Needed to run, run from the future and destiny. Follow the wind~ THE END. Category:Blog posts